Dave's Teenage Dream
by micheal.b.crouch
Summary: Dave is trying to find himself, and gets help along the way. Rating changes by chapter, so I'm going to leave it at T. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Nothing seemed to register to Dave as he walked down the crowded hallway of McKinley High. Several of his usual targets walked right by him without the larger boy making so much as a nasty glare in their direction. The fact of the matter was that the one person Dave looked forward to seeing everyday (if only to shove him into a locker, or fling a slushie in his face) was no longer there. Dave had heard through the grapevine that Kurt Hummel had transferred to some snooty private school, but it wasn't until he heard Hudson and Puckerman talking about it in the locker room this afternoon that he really believed it.

The throngs of students in the school had trickled down to just a few. No one was left in the hallways. Glee club had already let out for the afternoon, as has most of the other school groups. Dave found himself walking aimlessly around the deserted hallways. He meandered through the maze of corridors until he came to the choir room. A room that was once filled with a feeling of joy and merriment now just felt cold and desolate without Kurt's presence to warm it up. The jock entered the already unfamiliar territory. Goosebumps prickled his arms.

Dave collapsed on the piano bench breathing harder, feeling as if someone had just punched him hard in the gut. The one person he cared about in the whole world was gone and the worst part of it is that he never got to tell him. The jock reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photo. It was Kurt's photo from the Thunderclap. Dave had salvaged it from a group of freshman who were defacing the book. He always kept this small picture with him. A small reminder of his raizon d'etre.

He turned to the piano, touching the white keys. They reminded Dave of Kurt's skin, fair and beautiful. No one else knew this about Dave, but he knew how to play the piano. He could sing. He kept his talents a secret from everyone out of fear that he would be bullied or put down. In truth, the piano was the only way Dave could really express his feelings. At this very moment, with his world collapsing, his heart breaking, and his soul being shredded to pieces, the only thing he could think of to numb this pain was to play. His strong nimble fingers began to move across the ivory keys, and his tenor voice began to sound throughout the room.

I think you're pretty

Without any make-up on

I think you're funny

When you tell the punchline wrong

I knew you get me

When you let your walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was a wreck

But things were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's just talk all through the night.

There's no need to rush.

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

When you're around me

Life's like a movie scene.

I wasn't happy 'till you became my king.

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Lets just talk all through the night.

There's no need to rush.

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

I might get your heart racing

If that's what you need

In this teenage dream tonight

Let you rest your head on me

If that's what you need.

In this teenage dream tonight.

Dave's hands and fingers slowed on the keys. Small tears fell from his cheeks. He had come to the realization that without Kurt, he had no reason to sing, no reason to be happy, and he had no one to blame for it but himself.

He silently closed the piano, and left the choir room a broken man. His soul now incomplete and devoid of any shred of human emotion. His existence now meaningless without that one other person to guide him through the sea of chaos that had become his life. Although he had never gotten to confess to Kurt how he truly felt, Dave Karofsky had known without a shadow of a doubt that he loved Kurt Hummel.

TBC...Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Months had gone by since Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy, and in that time, Dave had gone from bummed, to sad, to depressed. He had quit hockey and football. Everyday was the same.

● Wake up at 3 AM from a terrible dream.

● Lay in bed for 3 hours trying in vain to get more rest.

● School

● Homework

● Dinner

● Bed.

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

Dave's parents were beginning to get very worried.

"Sit down Son." his dad said late one snowy November evening. Dave gave an apathetic sigh and sat down on his mother's Portuguese rosewood settee.

"Your mother and I are concerned about your behavior over the past few months," his father began; the older man's hard eyes piercing Dave's own dead ones. "You've quit sports, don't go out anymore, you never talk to us. I swear Dave, the most words you've said to me in a month have been 'pass the salt'! What the hell is wrong!"

"Paul...please..." Mrs. Karofsky interjected.

"NO MARY! He's got to snap out of this. I won't have a lunk of a son living in this house!"

Dave hated being spoken of as if he weren't in the room, but not as much as he hated the sound of his parents arguing. He sank deeper into the soft upholstery of the settee.

"David, is this about a girl?" his mother asked. Her expression almost hoping for a yes.

Dave just sat there frozen in his spot completely silent.

His mom exited the room and returned with a small cardboard box.

"David, I found these while cleaning your room. I want the honest truth as to what they are, and why you have them."

She reached into the box with a slender hand, and pulled from its depths a small wedding cake topper. This wedding cake topper looked like any normal one, except it had been broken and repaired. Where a bride and groom once stood, now stood two grooms. She then pulled the small picture of Kurt. Dave's only link to his lost treasure. A grey scarf (a memento from one of the many times Dave shoved Kurt into a locker) followed the photo onto the table.

Mr. Karofsky's hands were balled into fists. (Apparently Mrs. Karofsky hadn't shared these items with Mr. Karofsky before their meeting).

"David, this is scaring me. Please say it isn't true."

"Mom...I..." Dave chose to remain silent

"I...Will...NOT Have a FAG living in my house!" boomed Paul, his eyes bulging out of his head.

Mrs. Karofsky was no sobbing into her hands, muttering something about failing as a parent. Dave fled the room, raced up the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door, all the while hearing his dad's thundering footsteps in his wake. He flung himself on the bed and began sobbing into his pillow when he heard the door explode open. His fathers large frame darkening the doorway.

"YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT." he screamed pointing a fat finger at Dave.

"IF YOU'RE NOT OUT IN TEN MINUTES, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN." he hissed slamming the door, rattling the trophies and medals on the wall.

Dave was in a thick fog, yet he somehow managed to pull a duffel bag from his closet and throw some clothes into it. He scanned the room for anything else he may need. Cell phone charger, wallet, letterman jacket, car keys. He tromped down the stairs, stopping only to grab his book bag for school from the living room. His parents had gone else where for there was no soul in sight. On the table still lay his three most cherished items. He scooped them into his book bag and departed the house, heading out into a furious snow storm. This storm however didn't compare to what was in the young boys heart, or what was to come for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave didn't know exactly where he was going. He drove through the snow until his stomach was too loud to ignore. Deciding he needed to eat something as well as figure out where to go from here, he pulled into the mall parking lot. The food court was crowded with people. The holiday season was just around the corner, and every store was having sales. Cheery sales people in Santa hats were definitely not at the top of Dave's 'patience' list. He quickly ordered a pretzel and water. He sat in a corner of the food court away from everyone else.

Taking a couple of bites of his pretzel, he began to mull over his options. He hadn't any place to stay. The closest relative he had was in Indiana, and he really didn't want to be near any of his 'friends'. The resulting questions would not help the situation. He had a credit card in his wallet that his parents had given him for emergencies, but if they noticed a charge on it, they would cancel it immediately. Sleeping in his car was definitely not an option given the weather.

He was definitely stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Maybe the school will be open," he thought to himself "there are some decently comfortable couches there."

"But if a teacher found me, I'd have to explain what happened...best not go there."

Dave noticed the crowds thinning, and glanced at his cell phone

9:56 PM it read. The mall closed at 10. Dave sulked out of the mall, without needing to be any particular place, he simply sat on a bench out side to collect himself. The emotions that had been simmering inside him for the last few hours began to burst forth. The anger at his father, hurt from his mother, longing for Kurt's embrace, disgust with himself, everything came out in tears. He tried to keep himself quiet as to not draw unwanted attention to himself, but he had reached his breaking point.

Families were walking with children and packages to their cars, not so much as looking at Dave. He felt helpless. His world was crumbling around him and no one seemed to care. No one seemed to notice. He noticed someone in his peripheral vision. A tall, lanky man was looking at him with lots of concern on his face.

"May I sit?" he asked.

Dave wiped his eyes and sniffled while nodding.

"What's troubling you son?" asked the man. "I'm Daniel by the way. Daniel Berry. Rachel's dad. I thought I recognized you from my daughter's school."

Dave thought for a moment about how to answer.

"I"m not having the best day. Just really stressed...ya know?" Dave said.

"Oh yea, I know. Girl trouble?" Daniel asked.

Why the fuck does everyone keep asking that?

"No." Dave got very tight-lipped.

"Boy trouble?" Daniel probed.

Dave's eyes got wide, and the color drained from his face.

"Thought so." said Daniel wisely.

"How...How did you know?" asked Dave; shocked.

"Well...its kind of a secret, passed down from the most wise of men. Its called..."

Dave was hanging on his words.

"Gaydar."

Dave couldn't help but smile at Daniel. He had definitely not been ready for that.

"So..." said Daniel, "Level with me. Whats wrong?"

Dave took a deep breath; deciding to tell Daniel his sad story.

"I wish I could tell you Dave, that things like whats happened to you are rare, but the fact of the matter is, that they happen all the time." said Daniel.

"Sometimes I wish I weren't like this. Then none of this shit would have ever happened." said Dave.

"Dave, you mustn't think like that. If there's one thing that I believe in with all my heart, its that everything happens for a reason. Now, you can stay here on this cold bench and sulk some more, or you can come home with me. Us gays have to stick together, besides, I wouldn't feel right as a parent leaving you alone in the cold." said Daniel.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Mr. Berry...Rachel and I arn't exactly friends." frowned Dave.

"Look Dave. Rachel, as irritating as she is, is a very giving person. I'm sure that she would be more than happy to help out. Besides, this is Hanukkah, and I think this is the miracle you need." replied Mr. Berry.

Dave again smiled widely at the man.

"Follow me in your car Dave. I'll call ahead and have Peter make up the guest room. He can also explain the situation to Rachel. And you have my word Dave, the utmost discretion is assured." said Daniel.

Even though Dave was still very nervous about letting this very private part of himself become known to one of the biggest blabbermouths in school, he had no other choice. It was this, or freeze in the snow. He got back into his gold nissan sentra, and followed the tail lights of Mr. Berry's buick into the dark streets of Lima.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter last night. I was typing it, then my computer died, and I couldn't be bothered with plugging it in. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it. I'd like to thank everyone who's following this story, and reviewing. It means a lot. Happy Holidays!**

Dave followed Mr. Berry to a quiet street lit with many festive decorations. Everywhere you looked, snowmen, santas, reindeer, bright lights and candy canes covered the lawns and houses. On the corner of Lilac Grove, was a single house decorated very simply with white lights trimming the house and yard. What stood out about this house was that in the front window stood a curious object. To Dave, it looked like a fancy candle holder, but it only had half of the candles lit.

He departed his car, and followed Mr. Berry up the front porch steps.

"Mr. Berry, why is your yard so plain? I thought gays loved color?" asked Dave, genuinely confused.

"Well Dave, our family is Jewish, therefore, we don't celebrate Christmas. The only reason Peter and I put up these white lights is because our home owner's association requires that we decorate for the holiday season with at least 10,000 lights." Daniel replied.

"Oh...that makes sense, I guess." said Dave.

Mr. Berry opened the door for Dave, helping him with his bags. A tall African-American man came through a doorway, and kissed Daniel on the cheek before helping Dave off with his coat.

"Come on in you two. You must be freezing!" he exclaimed as he hurried in bringing out a tray with some cups and a pitcher that was steaming.

"I uh, texted in and told Peter you were coming. He has the guest room ready for you." whispered Daniel.

"HI! I'm Peter." said the black man. "Danny can't text as fast as Rachel and I can, but I figured you were in some sort of predicament. Won't you come in and tell us about it?" Peter asked.

At that moment, Rachel came down the stairs in one of her classic plaid skirts and sweater-vests. She saw Dave and immediately screamed. The color drained from Dave's face as she wailed as if she were being accosted by a stranger in a dark alley. Daniel and Peter rushed back into the foyer.

"Rachel sweetie. Calm down." said Daniel in a soothing voice.

"Come on down here princess." Peter asked. "We all need to talk."

They had all gathered around the stylish coffee table in the living room. Peter passed around cups and poured a spicy sweet smelling drink from the pitcher. Cinnamon...cloves...and pineapple? Dave couldn't quite place what was in his cup at the moment, but it smelled pretty good.

"So...What seems to be the problem Dave?" asked Peter.

Dave looked at the Berry family, eyes full of concern. Rachel's face held something more. Everyone knew Rachel Berry couldn't keep a secret, and if she stood to gain something from any given situation, she would take full advantage of it.

"I want Rachel's promise that whatever I say here will stay here." Dave said quite pointedly.

Rachel looked slightly offended by the slight insinuation that she would tell Dave's business to all of McKinley High.

"I promise Dave. However horrible you've been to myself and the rest of the glee club, it's not my place to spread gossip." retorted Rachel.

Dave looked ever so slightly relieved. "The long and short of it is..." he began. The Berrys especially Rachel hanging on the edge of her seat.

"I'm gay. My parents found out, kicked me out, and I have no where else to go."

Daniel and Peter's faces showed that they completely understood. Rachel however was flabbergasted. A dozen thoughts whizzed around her head. She tried to form a coherent thought, but all she could think of was 'Two plus two equals waffles'. Things just were not computing.

Dave sipped his drink. It slid down his throat, warming him from the inside out. This took his mind off the fact that in that room, you could hear a pin drop. Daniel and Peter excused themselves to the kitchen, leaving Dave and Rachel alone.

"What is this stuff?" Dave asked, gesturing to his cup.

"Its called Wassail," replied Rachel in her usual 'holier-than-thou' tone; "Its a mixture of apple cider and pineapple juice spiced with cinnamon, cloves, and oranges. We make it every year at Hanukkah."

Dave sat quietly, trying to sort his feelings and thoughts. Rachel sat across from him, just staring. Dave found this odd, then distracting, then annoying, there downright irritating.

"Would you stop looking at me please? I hate being watched." he snapped.

"Those are pretty bold words for a man who is grovelling in my living room for a place to stay. After all you put us through, I'm sure you'll only be here a few more minutes. If you're really gay anyway, why didn't you just tell Kurt. I'm sure he would have understood. He was the best chance at a friend you had until you scared him off." Rachel raged.

Dave simply sat there taking the abuse. He knew he deserved it, for all the pain he had subjected everyone in the glee club to. For every slushie, swirlie, and dumpster toss; especially for every time he shoved Kurt into a locker. Rachel's words cut him deep like knives.

"...And besides Dave, hundreds of kids go through what you're going through everyday and they don't go around tormenting people. HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" the brunette yelled. "I"M TALKING TO YOU!"

"I"M SORRY!" Dave shouted. "I"M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING RACHEL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE" he was in tears. "TO WANT SOMETHING SO BAD AND TO KNOW YOU CAN NEVER HAVE IT."

Rachel again, was at a loss for words.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to be Kurt's friend...more than a friend. I hated myself everyday for hurting him...you...everyone in glee. Do you know why I always wear ththat stupid jacket? Or when I'm not wearing it, why I'm always wearing long sleeves?" he demanded.

Dave slowly pulled up the sleeves on his shirt, revealing many red cut marks on his arm and wrists. The upper part of his forearm revealed much older scars that had since healed, but left their ghastly mark on his soft skin.

Rachel gasped.

"You don't know Rachel, how truly sorry I am for everything. Words certainly can't explain it. But maybe this will give you some idea." muttered Dave.

Rachel could speak. Her lips would not allow it. She simply stood, crossed the room, and sat next to the weeping Dave. She put her much smaller arms around him, and pulled him into a warm hug. Dave kept sobbing into Rachel; needing nothing more than to cry.

Daniel and Peter returned a few moments later. Dave had stopped crying enough to listen to what they had to say.

"Dave, we know what you're going through is very difficult," Daniel started. "Peter here is a psychiatrist, and he's agreed to help you start sorting through your issues free of charge."

"You're also welcome to stay here for as long as it takes for you to get better" said Peter, putting his arm around Daniel's waist. "We know coming to terms with all of this is going to take you time, and possibly more time for your parents, but We'll do the best we can to help."

"Thank you..." said Dave "Mr. Berry...what exactly did you mean when you said that this was the Hanukkah miracle I needed?"

"Well Dave, do you know the story of Hanukkah?" asked Daniel.

"No...my family is Catholic." replied Dave.

"Well, lets all listen while Rachel tells the story. She's always had a flair for the dramatic." said Peter.

"Long ago," Started Rachel, "in Israel lived the original Jews. They lived peacefully until one day they were invaded by the Greeks. The Greeks stole their temple, and made it into a place to worship Zeus. The Greek leader even made practicing Judaism illegal. He made the Jews sacrifice pigs, and worship the Greek gods. Both of these were forbidden by Jewish law."

"What exactly does this have to do with me?" interrupted Dave.

Rachel, with an impatient look on her face said, "Please don't interrupt Dave. You'll get the idea. ANYWAY," she continued.

"Finally, the Jews couldn't take the oppression anymore," she said flourishing her hands, acting out the story.

"They fought the Greeks, and took back their temple. They realized they couldn't worship in the temple for the Greeks had spiritually defiled it by sacrificing swine and worshiping foreign gods in it. They decided to purify it by burning ritual oil in it for eight days. But, to their dismay, they only had enough oil to last for one day. They lit the Menorah anyway, and to their amazement, the oil lasted all eight days."

"This is the miracle of Hanukkah Dave," said Daniel. "re-dedication. It was through the lasting of the oil that the Jews were able to re-dedicate their temple and themselves to God."

"I still don't get it..." frowned Dave. "What does it have to do with me?"

Peter chuckled, "Well Dave, maybe you need to dedicate yourself. To taking care of you and not worrying about what others think. Dedicate yourself to repairing the bridges you've broken over the last few months.

"Oh...that makes sense." said Dave. "How can I do that?" he asked.

"We think you've made a beautiful start by standing up for yourself to your parents. You've taken the first steps to self-acceptance." said Daniel.

Dave simply smiled. Maybe he had found a Hanukkah miracle. He certainly felt a lot better than he had a few hours ago.

Rachel stood, and crossed the room to the window. She pulled back the curtain to reveal the pretty candle holder Dave had seen from outside.

"Dave," said Rachel, "It was supposed to be my turn to light tonight's candle on the menorah, but I think you should do it. Every year, we take turns lighting the candles, and each one of us gives thanks for what we have to be thankful for, and chooses something to dedicate ourselves to for the coming year...sort of a family tradition."

"Wow...Rachel, that's really cool." he stood, and moved to stand with her. He hugged her tightly, and turned to the menorah. With match in hand, he thought of all the things he had to be grateful for. His health, the Berry family, that was really all he had going for him. He thought of what he was going to dedicate himself to this year. Nothing he thought of could compare to healing the damage he had done...to Kurt...to the glee club. He lit the candle and stood with Rachel, watching the flames dance.

The foursome retired to the dining room for Dave's first Hanukkah dinner. Dave's heart lighter than it had been in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

It had only been a few nights since that fateful Hanukkah evening in the Berry living room, and already Dave felt at ease with his new surroundings. School was out for winter break, so he had lots of time to recharge his batteries, and relax. He got to talk to Peter and Daniel about how they each came to terms with their sexuality, how they came out, met, fell in love, and had Rachel. It was all very touching, and helped him a lot with his own personal struggles.

To his great surprise, Dave and Rachel had began hanging out together. At first, it was just around the house, cooking together, listening to Rachel sing, watching movies, and gabbing about different stuff. The last day of Hanukkah, the pair went to the mall to buy the last presents for the holiday. Rachel had found the best sweater for Daniel, and a really pretty pen set for Peter. Dave hadn't been able to find anything at all for any of the Berrys. In every store they looked, nothing he found came close to expressing the gratitude he felt to his new family.

His sessions with peter had really helped blow off some steam he had built up, and even resolve some of his self-loathing problems. Peter had taught him to recite a short poem whenever he felt frustrated or angry. He chose the crocodile poem from Alice in Wonderland.

How doth the little crocodile improve its shining tail,

And pour the waters of the Nile over every golden scale.

How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws,

And welcomes little fishies in with gently smiling jaws.

Daniel had really made him feel like a part of the family by teaching Dave all about Hanukkah, and helping him decorate his new room. Rachel had become the sister Dave never had. Something he always wanted; someone to talk to, really share his feelings with. Having all of these life preservers around was keeping not just his head above water, but helped him ride the waves.

Rachel bought Dave and herself fruit smoothies, and they took seats in the food court.

"I think we should go into that store next," she said pointing to a bath and body shop. "They have some really great products."

"What? I don't wanna go into some chick store. I may be gay, but I'm still a dude." replied Dave; a bit of a growl in his voice.

"They have this really great cream that might help with some of your problems." She said pointedly as she touched Dave's wrist.

Getting slightly flustered, Dave started reciting his poem to himself. "How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail"

Before he could finish the first stanza, he was thrown to the ground. He hit the ground with a loud thud, the wind knocked out of him.

"What the hell Karofsky? First you scare off my little brother, now you're dating my girlfriend too?" screamed none other than Finn Hudson.

"Finn! Stop it! You have NO idea about whats going on!" shouted Rachel, the other patrons of the food court were staring to stare. One boy at a pretzel stand had picked up a phone; probably dialing security.

"I don't care. Nothing good is gonna come from Karofsky." he sneered. "Come on Rachel, were leaving." He said, grabbing her wrist.

"FINN HUDSON! YOU LET ME GO NOW!" she screamed.

Finn turned to the struggling girl. "You'd rather be with him than with me?" he asked, venom dripping from his words.

"It's way more complicated than that Finn. I'm not asking you to like the situation. I can't tell you anything. That would be breaking some-one's confidence, and that's something I'm simply not willing to do. I'm just asking you to trust me..." she pleaded.

"I want answers soon." said Finn before walking off into the steadily growing crowd.

Dave had recited his poem a dozen times. He reached out to Rachel, pulling her toward the body store. They needed to get away from this crowd. Dave could hardly hear himself think. 

"You were great." he said to Rachel. "Thanks for not telling."

"Its not my secret to tell Dave." she replied. "You'll tell it when you're ready. Until then, you can take heart in the fact that your secret is safe with me."

"Great. Lets go get that cream!" He said. They entered the store just as an idea of what to do for the Berry's popped into his head.

"Could everyone come in here please?" called Dave. He was seated at the baby grand piano in the Berry family room. Daniel, Peter, and Rachel all came in with looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"Everyone, I'd like to give you the last Hanukkah gift of the season." announced Dave.

Rachel scanned the room, but saw no packages, boxes, or bows. "Where is it?" she queried.

"Right here." responded Dave.

He began to play strong chords on the piano, filling the room with sound.

" Thank you for being a friend

Traveled down the road and back again

Well, your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidante.

And if you threw a party, invited everyone you knew,

You would see the biggest gift would be from me

...And the card attached would say "Thank you for being a friend"

Dave played the final chords, and looked up from the keyboard with tears in his eyes. Each of the Berry's had started crying. They moved to surround Dave at the piano, and moved in for their first family group hug. Dave let the warmth, and love wash over him, filling his soul with a peace he had only dreamed of. He wished with all his might at that moment that he may one day know the warmth of Kurt's hug. That he may one day know the joy of Kurt's love.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks had gone by since Hanukkah, and school was back in full swing. The first week back. Azimio had all of the jocks beating up on everyone else, especially the glee kids. They were patrolling the halls, slushie in hand waiting to splash any unsuspecting victims. Azimio, followed by two knuckle-draggers from the hockey team were coming up fast on Rachel and Finn with two blueberry slushies when Dave turned the corner. He rushed toward them as fast as he could, stopping quickly between Azimio and his targets.

"Man, wachu doin'?" asked Azimio. "We just tryin to keep these freaks in line." he sneered.

"Not. Any. More." said Dave, emphasizing his words threateningly.

"You protecting this queen and his fag hag now?" bellowed Azimio. "You better watch it. Some people might think you're one of them." he said.

Rachel and Finn were standing strong behind Dave, Finn a little surprised that Dave wasn't the first to toss a slushie.

"You're going to leave them alone Azimio, or you'll have to mess with me." said Dave, his words dripping with poison.

"Oh, I see, you gotta protect your little boyfriend. I knew you were queer!" shouted the darker boy. "You betta check yoself befo you wreck yoself!" he warned.

Dave tuned out Azimio's threats and started his calming mantra.

_How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile over every golden scale..._

"Do you even remember how things work around here?" Asked Azimio. "We rule the school. We gotta teach those fags a lesson." he shouted.

Dave let the words go in one ear and out the other. He should have been very angry and hurt by all that Azimio was saying, but he wasn't, instead he let the words empower him,

_How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishies in with gently smiling jaws. _

"You know what Azimio, you're right." said Dave with a smile. A slight look of shock flashed across Rachel's face.

"I am gay." said Dave. Rachel's look of shock was replaced with a smile, and Azimio's face melted into a look of horror. "I suggest you leave them alone Azimio. I don't want this to get ugly. Just know, that were not taking anymore crap from you." he warned.

"We'll see about that faggot." spat Azimio, throwing the slushie to the ground, and tromping off in the other direction. As he stepped away from Dave, Azimio's sneakers sloshed through slushie, and made him fall face first into the lockers. He sprang back up from his fall running off with a bloody-nose.

"Dave, that was GREAT!" shouted Rachel, hugging Dave around the waist. "Congratulations on your coming-out. My dads and I simply must through you a party."

"Yea...Congrats dude." said Finn. "I kind of owe you an appology." he said, his cheeks blushing. "I was a total ass toward you at the mall. I should have trusted Rachel...Thanks for stickin' up for us." said Finn, holding out his hand. Dave grasped it, and replied.

"No problem."

The rest of the day passed without incident. Dave, feeling pretty good about things decided to enjoy his afternoon with some Starbucks. Walking into the little coffee shop, his nose was accosted by the strong aroma of espresso. He ordered his favorite, mint mocha frappe, and sat in a quiet corner. There was a girl playing the piano in the opposite corner. The shop was otherwise uncrowded. Two barristas manned the counter, and about 8 other people were enjoying their coffee.

To Dave's surprise, Kurt walked in the door wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a green apron.

_Holy Crap...He works here? _Thought Dave.

Kurt had not seen Dave. He started work immediately, cleaning the counter. Dave stared for a few minutes. Several thoughts were buzzing around his head.

_ Leave. Go talk to him. Hide. _

Without Dave's permission, his legs started moving. He was walking to the girl playing piano, whispering into her ear. Standing at the mic.

"Uh...Can I have everyone's attention?" Eleven pairs of eyes looked up at him, but only Kurt's beautiful green eyes mattered.

"This song goes out to someone special. Someone who until just 10 seconds ago, I thought I would never talk to again. Someone who I hope can come to forgive me for all of the awful things I've done." he said.

_There's a boy who works at Starbucks_

_Who is very inspirational._

_He is very inspirational because of many things._

_I came in at 3:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"_

_When he smiles and says, "How are you?"_

_I could swear my heart grows wings!_

_So today at 3:11_

_I decided I should meet him_

_I decided I should meet him_

_In a proper formal way._

_So today at 3:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"_

_I thought "Fine, and my name's Dave"_

_But he wasn't talking to me. _

_And I thought "My name is Dave, and I'd like a little more foam."_

_And I know his name is Kurt,_

_Which provides the inspiration for this poem:_

_Kurt the latte boy,_

_Bring me java, bring me joy!_

_Oh Kurt the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him…_

_So I'd like to get my nerve up_

_To recite my poem musical._

_He would like the fact it's musical_

_Because he's in glee club. ._

_So today at 3:11, Rachel told me he was singing _

_With a group at Dalton in a fancy private school.._

_Kurt the latte boy,_

_Bring me java, bring me joy!_

_Oh Kurt the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him…_

_I used to be the kind of guy who'd run when love rushed toward him._

_But finally a voice whispered "Love can be yours, if you step up to the counter, and order."_

_Kurt, the latte boy_

_Bring me java, bring me joy_

_Oh Kurt the latte boy_

_I love him, I love him, I love him._

_So many years my heart has waited,_

_Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?_

_Kurt, the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him._

_I love him, I love him, I love him._

Kurt's eyes were big, almost bulging from his head. He looked like he was going to implode. The whole shop exploded with cheers and clapping. Dave felt awesome. He had come out, and professed his love for Kurt all in one day. He actually felt a little dizzy. Dave looked down for just a second to catch his breath. When he looked up again, Kurt was gone. Feeling slightly let down, but still very much up about the rest of his day, Dave left the Starbucks to tell Rachel about his exciting afternoon. The crisp January winds brought chills to Dave, but whats more than that, they brought the promise of change.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave hadn't taken Rachel seriously when she had suggested they have a party to celebrate his coming out. This was why he found himself so surprised when he found himself alongside Daniel and Peter (under the careful supervision of Rachel) hanging an net of silver twinkle lights in a large celebration tent in the Berry backyard.

Still, Dave had to admit, Rachel knew how to throw a party. The lights were the final thing to be put in place. The dozen or so tables were covered with fine table cloths in bleu de france. Tall hurricane cylinders sat in the center of each table filled with what looked like blue and silver Christmas balls of different sizes. Simple white plates and silver completed the tables.

"Who did you invite to this thing Rachel?" asked Dave curiously. The guest list to this party had been an article of the utmost secrecy to Dave.

"Absolutely everyone in Glee. Mrs. Pilsbury-Howell and Dr. Howell, Mr. Schuester,Kurt, Some of my dad's friends, The jazz band, A/V club, and Brad." listed Rachel.

Dave's face turned a rank shade of green.

"Did you say Kurt?" he asked calmly

"Uh...Yea?" she said not detecting anything wrong with her decision.

"Did you not think that him being here might cause...friction?" asked Dave. "He doesn't want to see me. I'd rather not lose any chance of him ever liking me in the future." he said.

"Look Dave," explained Rachel. "You two are going to have to see each other sometime. One doesn't sing his heart out for someone else in front of a group of strangers at Starbucks for nothing. It's been my experience that in these matters, you go for what you want." Rachel's eyes sparkled with the passion she spoke with. "You need to show him how much you've changed. Let him get to know the real Dave Karofsky. LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" she shouted.

"Yea...that sounds very after-school special...I'm not sure it'll work in real life." sulked Dave. "I just can't see him right now. I'll mess it up."

"Dave...do you know why I hate the Twilight books?" asked Rachel.

Dave gave a little shake of his head.

"It's because Bella is a whiny do-nothing who doesn't deserve Jacob NOR Edward." she smirked. "You are kind of being a Bella right now. Success comes in CANS not CANTS!"

Beyond thinking Rachel had read a few too many fortune cookies, Dave agreed with her. He wanted to talk to Kurt. He also didn't like the fact hat he was being compared to a fictional girl who is in love with a fictional vampire.

"Dave, the guests will be arriving in an hour. You should go upstairs and get ready." suggested Rachel.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing now?" he asked.

"You smell like a boy and need a shower...also, this is YOUR coming out party. You need to look nice. I've laid out your clothes for you." she said as a matter of factly.

"I can dress myself you know..." Dave started.

"Yes...I know; which is why I've laid out your clothes. Now, GO SHOWER!" said Rachel, no longer suggesting, but ordering.

Dave drudged up the stairs, getting more nervous by the minute.

Dave stepped out of the shower, muscles now very relaxed from the hot water. He grabbed the bottle of scar cream and began his ritual, slowly chanting his mantra to keep himself calm.

_How doth the little crocodile Improve his shining tale._

He rubbed the cream into his scars; most of which were barely visible.

_ And pour the waters of the Nile over every golden scale. _

He brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

_How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws_

He stepped into his clothes. Nice jeans with a royal blue button up.

_And welcomes little fishies in with gently smiling jaws. _

One look in the mirror told him he was ready to take on the crowd that waited for him outside. He took a deep breath, and down the stairs he went. Rachel was waiting for him at the bottom.

"You look amazing." she said.

"Why always the sound of surprise?" he asked. He would be insulted if it weren't for the fact that Rachel had been one of his rocks the last few weeks.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yea. I am." replied Dave. They walked through the back door into a crowd of people, hands clapping.

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" the crowd chanted.

Dave stood before them, face read, smile wide. Dozens of eyes looked up at him expectantly. Kurt was there, looking adorable as usual, if not somewhat uncomfortable.

"Uh, I just want to thank everyone for coming and supporting me. Rachel, Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry, I really want to thank you for being here for me these last few weeks. Thank you so much of the support, love, encouragement and peace that you've given me. I know I've done some terrible things in the past, and I know there's no way I can make up for them all at once, so I'll take them one at a time. I'd like to take this opportunity to say to all of you that I'm truly sorry." He locked his eyes with Kurt's, both boys mesmerized. Lets all enjoy this party!" he finished.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Quinn, Santana, and Brittney all gave him a big hug. Finn and Puck gave him a double high five. Dave felt that he had a friend in everyone there. Everyone but Kurt...he was sure that Kurt didn't want to talk to him, but was determined not to push it. He wanted Kurt to make the first move to lessen the chance of him screwing it up.

Everyone had sat down to the gorgeous meal Daniel and Peter had cooked up; huge steaks, baked potatoes, and grilled asparagus, when Dave felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket. He flipped it open and read the new message. It was from a number he didn't recognize, but he knew it was local by the area code. The message read:

Meet me on the front porch in 5 minutes. We need to talk.

Dave felt his steak try to come back up, but he held himself together. He quickly excused himself from the table, muttering something about needing to go to the bathroom. He weaved in and out of tables, slowly making his way to the side gate.

Sitting on the porch rail was Kurt. His brown hair was glistening in the dusk's light. Dave walked up the steps, and cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yea...I'm sorry to pull you away from the party...I just didn't want there to be as many eavesdroppers." replied Kurt.

"Whats on your mind?" Dave asked as he sat down on the porch swing.

"I just wanted to get a few things off my chest." the smaller boy said. "You may have changed Karofsky, but that doesn't mean I"m ready to forgive you. It sure as hell doesn't mean I'm coming back to McKinley." said Kurt, his voice growing slightly more high pitched.

"Kurt, can you please call me Dave?" he asked.

"Sure...I guess..." said Kurt a little sheepishly.

"Look Kurt..." began Dave. "I know I've been horrible to you. I know I have a lot to make up for. I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I'm asking for the chance to earn it." he finished, his eyes gleaming with truth, and sincerity.

"You'll have to do a lot to prove that we can be friends." said Kurt. At that moment, he slipped, and started to plummet into the bushes in front of the porch. Dave jumped up, and grabbed Kurt around the middle, pulling him back into his sitting position on the porch. Dave's arms were still around Kurt, almost in a hug. Their faces were inches apart.

"Well...That's a good start." whispered Kurt. Dave backed up and Kurt hopped off the railing. He smiled up at Dave a little, his blueish green eyes twinkling.

"Did you delete that text I sent you?" he asked.

"No.." said Dave.

"Good." replied Kurt. "Save my number."

With that, Kurt walked down the flagstone pathway and hopped into his car, and pulled around the corner.

Dave just stood there, thinking to himself. His pocket buzzed again. He pulled out his phone and read the new message.

Thanks for catching me when I fell. Hopefully, it wont be the last time.

A goofy smile played across Dave's lips, and he turned to go back to the party.


	8. Chapter 8

*buzz*...*Buzz*...*BUZZ*...*BUZZBUZZBUZZ*...

Dave rolled over and looked at his clock through hazey eyes.

3:24 AM

He picked up his cell phone off the night stand and flipped it open.

_This better be good_, he thought.

I want to see you tomorrow. Meet me at Starbucks at 4.

Dave suddenly wasn't sleepy. He sat up in bed. A billion thoughts raced through his head. He didn't know what to think or expect. He grabbed the small glass of water on the night stand, and chugged it down. He needed advice, and wouldn't be able to get another wink of sleep without it.

The large boy tiptoed down the hall, past Rachel's door to her dad's room. He tapped the door. No answer. He rapped a little louder. Still no answer. He started banging on the door. That went on for approximately three seconds before Peter appeared at the door.

"Dave...you realize its 3:30 in the morning don't you?" he grumbled.

"Yea...I'm REALLY sorry, but its an emergency." he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Peter.

"I don't wanna wake Rachel." he said as if it were obvious.

"Firstly Dave, Rachel sleeps like shes dead. Secondly, if you were so worried about waking her, why were you just banging on the door like you were swinging a hammer at a nail?"

"I don't know Peter...I'm really confused...upset...extatic...I just don't know."

"Come on in...we can talk about it." Peter opened the door wider so Dave could walk through.

Dave sat on the bench at the foot of the bed. Daniel was sitting up, his pinstripe pajamas were wrinkled as were Peters that matched.

"What is the emergency?" asked Daniel concerned.

"Kurt asked me out...I think...in a text." he explained.

"Do you want to see him?" asked Peter.

"Yes..." said Dave, again as if it were obvious.

"Then I say see him. You'll eventually have to have some contact." said Peter, his eyes drooping.

"I've never been on a date with a guy...and I don't want to mess it up...especially with Kurt." frowned Dave.

"Did Kurt say it was a date?" asked Daniel.

"Not in so many words." replied Dave.

"Then its not a date. Just think of it as coffee with a friend." said Peter.

"In any case Dave, you'll be fine. Just be yourself and Kurt will love you." said Daniel.

"You guys are right...I'm sorry for having disturbed you." Dave again tiptoed across the carpet out of the room so the older men could get back to their sleep. They were both back in dream land before the door clicked shut.

Dave decided to take Daniel's advice and just think of it as coffee with a friend. He wore blue jeans and a green polo shirt; nothing fancy really.

School passed without anything at all happening. During several lessons, Dave had to think his calming mantra, but on the whole, it was a pretty ok day.

Dave opened his locker and a small envelope fell out. It was from Rachel. He opened it, and read the note.

So...I totally think you should join glee club. Think about it? I'm going shopping with Finn this afternoon. I'll see you at dinner!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rachel

Dave really didn't have time to concern himself with Rachel at the moment. He rushed out of the building and into the heavily crowded parking lot. He saw his gold Nissan at the back of the lot. Before he got to it, he felt a huge pressure. He was on the ground. His body felt warm and cold at the same time. He couldn't breath. Everything went black.

*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*

Dave's eyes fluttered open. He could see a white ceiling. The room he was in had ugly mint green walls. He was really sore.

"Nurse, hes coming to." Dave heard a voice say.

"His vitals look good." said another voice. "I'll go get the doctor."

"Dave, are you alright?" said the voice.

"Rachel, let the doctor through." yet another voice said.

"Dave, can you hear me?" asked a man who was now standing over him.

"Yea...I can hear you." said Dave, his voice kind of scratchy.

"Dave, can you tell me what you ate for breakfast this morning?" the doctor asked.

"Toast...and orange juice." he croaked.

The doctor looked over to the corner of the room where Daniel, Peter, and Rachel were standing. Peter nodded at the doctor signifying that Dave had answered correctly.

"That's really good Dave. You were in a car accident, but you're gonna be just fine. Just a couple nights rest here, then you can go back home and take it easy. I'll send a nurse in with some meds in a little while. You just take it easy for now buddy." The doctor walked out of the room, and Rachel, Daniel and Peter flocked around Dave like flies to honey.

"Dave, don't worry. He wont get away with this." said Rachel. "We've already got the ACLU working on a hate crime suit."

"Dave, are you feeling ok? I mean...are you in pain?" Asked Daniel.

"I called Kurt. He understands, and wishes you well." said Peter.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Dave demanded. All of their voices were swirling around his head .

"Dave...Azimio tried to run you over with his car..." said Rachel. "He hit you then chickened out. Luckily, Finn and I were able to get to you. Sam and Quinn called 911."

The color had drained even more from Dave's face. He suddenly felt really sick. He had just been the victim of the same torment he put Kurt through times 20.

Peter tapped Daniel's shoulder and nodded toward the door.

"Dave, were going to go to the cafeteria and find something for you to eat. We're all pretty hungry too..." said Daniel. "Come on Rachel...I think there are some dying people down the hall who would like you to sing to them." The trio walked out the door.

Dave closed his eyes. He need to calm down. He was scared, angry, sad, all at the same time. Quite a lot of time had passed since he was just another hockey jock. Sometimes, especially lately, he wished he still had the emotional range of a ham sandwich.

_How doth the little..._

Dave felt a hand on his. He opened his eyes to find Kurt standing over him.

"I'm so glad you're ok." he whispered.

"I'm so sorry I didn't make it to Starbucks." Dave whispered back.

Dave suddenly felt very calm and at peace. He felt safe with Kurt by his side. Kurt's heart didn't belong to Dave yet...but this was definitely a step in the right direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long. I've been going through a lot of personal stuff including scheduling classes for school, a job change, Christmas, and a bunch of other stressful things in my life. Please tell me if you think this is a good place to leave this story. XOXOXOXOXOXO ~Micheal**

Dave woke up to the now familiar sound of the medical equipment he had been hooked up to for the last two weeks. Dave felt great. He was being released that morning, AND he had a date tonight.

Over the last couple of weeks, he and Kurt had gotten to know each other more. Kurt came to the hospital everyday after school, and stayed until visiting hours were over. They ate dinner together, did their homework, and when all of that was over, they talked. Dave shared his innermost thoughts with Kurt. All of his hopes, dreams, fears, regrets, he laid bare for Kurt to see. Surprisingly, Kurt did the same. Kurt only said that he doesn't dig on chubby boys to hurt Dave. The truth was that Kurt thought Dave was very handsome.

Dave sat up in his hospital bed, and buzzed in the nurse. She checked his vitals, and brought in his breakfast.

"You look chipper today." said Nurse Shelly.

"Yea! I get to go home today, and I have a date tonight!" replied Dave his excitement evident in his voice.

"Oh! Who's the lucky girl?" Shelly questioned as she wrote something on Dave's chart.

"It's not a girl." said Dave. Shelly stopped writing.

"It's Kurt..that boy who comes in here every night." Dave said, hardly noticing Shelly's look of disgust as she stomped out of the room.

Dave was still shoveling toast into his mouth when another nurse walked in. It was a male nurse. His name badge said "Mark".

"Where did Shelly go?" asked Dave.

"She decided she couldn't continue to help you because she believed it conflicted with her personal views. So I will be finishing up your stay with us. I'm Mark." he said, extending his had for Dave to shake.

"Her personal views?" Dave questioned.

Mark looked uneasy. He closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"Look dude, from one gay man to another. You know just as well as I do that some people just are not accepting of our kind. I hate to say it, but even in the health care field, not everyone is treated the same. I knew some paramedics who lost their jobs because they stopped treatment of someone because they found out she was transgender during the treatment. I knew a Doctor who denied surgery to a man just because he was gay. And unfortunately, Shelly refuses to treat gay patients."

Dave was stunned. She refused to treat me just because I'm gay...though...ten minutes earlier she hadn't known. That's fucked up.

"I'm sorry about it Dave. It's just one of those things you learn to deal with." said Mark. "You'll learn to accept it...adjust." he finished.

"When can I go?" asked Dave. He didn't care about anything else. He just wanted to get out of that hospital.

"Daniel and Peter are on their way up to get you. I'll help you get dressed." replied Mark.

Even though Dave's morning totally sucked, he made the decision not to let it ruin the rest of his day; which he slept through most of. At half passed four, he put a bag around his arm, and stepped in a warm shower. He had learned from Peter to use showers to wash away negative thoughts from his mind.  
Daniel helped Dave pick out his outfit for his date with Kurt. A nice green polo and khakis.

"Dave, I want to talk to you about something." said Daniel. Dave couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about the way Daniel said those words.

"Okay..." replied Dave.

Daniel pulled out a small square. This item, Dave instantly recognized this item as a condom, and the tone of voice Daniel used was the exact same one Dave's dad used when they had "the talk" for the first time.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Dave. "I've already had this talk with my dad!" he said very embarrassed.

"Dave, you've had the 'straight sex talk'. You need to hear this." said Daniel, completely calm. "There are tons of diseases out there that you need to be protected against." continued Daniel. 

"I wont go into specifics, but the mechanics of gay sex are a lot more dangerous than straight sex. If you don't use enough lube, anal sex can be very dangerous for both partners. Its better to stick to oral, or just kissing until you're both ready for more." Daniel's face stayed the same pale shade it had always been. Dave's face was redder than a fire engine.

"Thank you for the concern...and for not going into the specifics...but I think it's going to be a long time before Kurt and I are even ready for kissing." said Dave.

"Well...if you have any questions...feel free to ask Peter or myself. We love you Dave." he said, hugging Dave tight.

Having been unable to drive himself to Kurt's house, the boys had arranged for Kurt to pick up Dave. The door bell rang at exactly 6:30. Kurt was stunning in his designer jeans. topped with a navy blue turtleneck sweater. His black pea-coat hugged him tightly in the cold.

Dave's mouth hung open for a moment.

"Are you going to invite me in?" asked Kurt shyly.

"Oh..Of course. Come in." he stuttered.

Kurt stepped inside completely taken with Dave. Even though his arm was still in a sling, that ghastly reminder of the past weeks didn't seem to deter from Dave's charm.

Rachel, Peter, and Daniel walked into the foyer smiling.

"Are you boys about to leave?" asked Peter.

"Yea." replied Dave. "I'll be home by ten or so."

"Oh take your time sweetie." said Daniel. "We know you're in good hands." he winked.

Rachel hugged Dave close.

"Have fun you big lug! AND NO SEX WITHOUT SAFE SEX" she hissed in his ear.

Dave blushed so much that against his green polo, he could have passed for a Christmas ornament. With his good arm, he grabbed Kurt and hurried out of the door into the cold.

The boys hopped into Kurt's sleek black vehicle.

"Are you excited?" asked Kurt.

"I'm a little nervous considering you haven't told me where we're going yet..."

"Well...For dinner, were going to BreadStix..." said Kurt sweetly. "Then I have a fun surprise for you."

"We both know how well the last surprised turned out for me." Dave joked.

"Trust me...This one won't put you in the hospital." laughed Kurt.

They pulled into the Breadstix parking lot which was surprisingly empty despite it being a Friday evening. There couldn't have been more that four tables occupied in the entire restaurant.

The salad came and went without incident. When the steak and pasta came, Dave was put in a sticky wicket. With only one arm, how on earth was he to cut his steak? Kurt noticing Dave's distress rose from his seat, and began cutting the steak for Dave. Dave's face began to blush, but he felt good about everything. Kurt raised the fork to Dave's mouth. Dave received the meat as he would the sacrament. Kurt wiped Dave's mouth of the sauce that dripped from the steak.

When the check came, Dave fumbled to get his wallet out of his pocket. Kurt was much more nimble and handed the waitress a silver credit card with a smile.

"You didn't have to pay." said Dave frowning.

"Aww...Don't be upset. You can pay next time." smiled Kurt.

Dave gave a half smile and followed Kurt to the door.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"I told you! It's a surprise!" replied Kurt excitedly.

Kurt drove them out of town, down a small country lane. A short distance away, Dave could see a barn atop a hill. It seemed as if they were driving towards it. Kurt parked the car in front of the barn. The boys walked side by side around the structure. Their feet crunching in the snow. In the dark, Dave could she shadowy figures in the area behind the barn. Some were tall, others short, but he couldn't make out exactly what they were.

Kurt grabbed Dave's hand. They felt warm together.

"I've been working on this all week." he said. "I know how much you like Alice in Wonderland."

Kurt grew silent, as if he didn't know exactly what to say. He put his and to the barn wall, and flicked a switch. Suddenly four light posts glowed to life revealing a field of snow sculptures.

Dave's mouth flew agape. He slowly walked across the field staring in awe at the figures. There was the hookah smoking caterpillar. The Mad Hatter and March Hare sat at a tea table. Alice was playing croquet with the Queen of Hearts. The White Rabbit and Door Knob seemed to be in conversation with each other.

"The art clubs from Dalton and McKinley helped me put all of this together. The AV club set up the lights...Do you like it?" asked Kurt.

"Its amazing..." whispered Dave.

Kurt jogged to meet Dave. Their arms intertwining instantly. The light made the statues sparkle. Kurt's eyes were dazzling against the snow. Kurt gripped Dave's larger hands in his and began to sing.

Cats and rabbits

Would reside in fancy little houses

And be dressed in shoes

And hats and trousers

In a world of my own

All the flowers

Would have very

Extra special powers

They would sit

And talk to me for hours

When I'm lonely

In a world of my own

There'd be new birds

Lots of nice and friendly

How-do'ya do birds

Everyone would have

A dozen blue birds

Within that world of my own

I could listen to a babbling brook

And hear a song that I could understand

I keep wishing it could be that way

Because my world would be a wonderland

Silent tears were dripping from Dave's eyes.

"You're perfect. My life really has been a wonderland since you came into it." whispered Dave.

Kurt reached up, and touched Dave's cold cheek with his slightly warmer hand. They drew closer, breath becoming more visible in the winter air. Their hands were locked tightly together, holding each other to the ground. Kurt stood on his tip toes to be chest level with Dave. The snow beneath Kurt's tiny frame gave way and he slipped. Dave wrapped his good arm around Krut's waist to keep him upright.

"That's the second time you've caught me when I fell." said Kurt, out of breath.

"I'm glad I did." replied Dave. Their faces moving ever closer.

"Me to..." whispered Kurt.

Their lips met for the first time, and all traces of the bitter cold left them. Their bodies were warmed from the inside out. The kiss wasn't lustful. It was sweet and pure and good. For Dave, it was everything that was still beautiful in the world. And for Kurt, It was everything that could be beautiful.

The boys finally separated. Both were smiling.

"Come on.." whispered Kurt. "Lets get you home before the Berry's start worrying."

Dave couldn't form words. He just walked hand in hand with Kurt, a Goofy smile on his face.


End file.
